Faora's World
by Sir Kibble
Summary: Takes place in the Man of Steel movieverse. Faora Hul-Ul initiates her own plan and it involves our favorite Son of Krypton. Faora x KalClark/Superman. M for future chapters. Spoiler Alert.
1. Chapter 1: An Alternate Beginning

"I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own... but for one or two significant events, exactly the same."

-Lex Luthor

* * *

Faora approached Superman, "General Zod sends his greetings." Clark looked over the woman. While the suit was not very revealing, it did show off enough of her figure. For the last woman of Krypton, she was very desirable.

She knew the effect that she was having on the last son of Krypton. He looked so handsome; she wanted him. She knew what Zod had asked of her–to bring the earth girl with them back to the ship, but she had better plans. Faora smiled wickedly as she walked around him, stopping on front of him, putting her finger to her his lips, "oh yes, you'll do nicely. Come with me." She trailed her finger down his body, quickly touching his crotch, hoping to stimulate him. She turned around and walked back to the ship, making sure to sway her hips.

Clark could not help but stare at her ass. She was so sexy. Something about her seemed new and inviting and... dangerous. He followed her without looking back. After they had entered the ship, they left.

* * *

Once they arrived, Superman came before Zod. Faora held her rifle at her side and a spear at her other side. She could see, from Kal-El, what the Earth could make them. They could be gods. She knew of Zod's plan. He wanted to rebuild Krypton, a failure waiting to happen. Her plan, however...

Superman fell to the ground, coughing, sputtering blood. Faora took this distraction to act now. She quietly walked over to Zod as Kal passed out, "what is happening to him?" Zod, without looking back, stared at Kal-El, "his body is rejected our ship's atmosphere. He's-" Zod was cut off as a spear pierced through his chest. Faora smiled, "sorry, general, I like my plan better." The other crew members turned their weapons on her as Zod slumped to the ground, lifeless. Faora smiled. They knew they could not defeat her. It was bittersweet; these people she had become "close to" were about to die. Although, she was not driven by emotion, but rather by instinct. As they tried to take her down, she managed to eliminate each target with precision. Afterwards, she dragged Kal-El's body to a holding cell. When he awoke, she was sitting on the other side of the glass, "good morning, handsome." She winked at him. "What do you want with me? What happened? Why are you holding me here?" Clark asked, frantically. Faora chuckled and stood up, "I'll tell you what I want with you in a second. What happened was me saving you an the rest of your world from Zod's plan to recreate Krypton on the ashes of of Earth. And I'm holding you here because I want you to hear me out."

The Man of Steel was silent, waiting for her to continue. She was out of her battle suit and had stepped into something very form-fitting. Her breasts and toned ass were shone off as well as the rest of her figure. She had picked it out just in case.

"So here's my proposal. You have seen how wicked and violent and cruel this earth is. Wouldn't you like to protect everyone? Keep them safe? Protect them from men like Zod?" Faora feigned concern, "I want to help. Together, you and I could rule this world. We could keep it safe! I had to take out my other crew members," she started cry to appeal to his emotions, "they all wanted to destroy Earth. If I hadn't of stopped them... But now, Kal-El, you and I are the last remaining survivors of Krypton. Fate brought us together for this very reason." She lowered the glass between them and walked up to him, pressing her body against his.

He could feel the warmth of her body against his. He had that feeling again. He knew this was right. He and this woman could protect the world. She hovered her lips above his. He was trying to think of Lois Lane. He had quickly fallen for her, but this woman was all that and so much more. While they both were strong and independent, Faora was vastly superior to Lois. "Just do it, Kal-El. Do it and become mine." She moved her lips to touch his, and within seconds, his were on hers. His lips crashed down onto hers as they erupted into a fit of passion. Faora could not wait for what was going to happen next. And it would only be the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcoming Committee

Faora smiled as she awoke next to her Man of Steel. It had been a fantastic night of passion and sex, just like the past several nights. She could get used to this. She put her arms around Kal-El as he stirred awake. "Good morning, Kal. You sure know how to treat a lady." She kissed him on the lips and she climbed on top of him, still naked from the night before, her breasts in clear view for him. "So what is on the agenda for today, Superman?" She smiled, thinking of how silly the name was. "Well, Superwoman," taunting her with the same nickname, "I was thinking of introducing you to the world. You took down Zod's army and rescued me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here." Faora blushed at the compliment. She was enjoying this. She did not get to feel special or like a woman back on Krypton or with Zod. She had been bred and raised a warrior, but Clark was making her into something more. She still had a goal, though, and that was to take over this world. Only now, more than ever, she wanted her Superman by her side. And the motives for that goal were changing as well. It wasn't through malice anymore. She was starting to... to care. "I love... That idea." She said with a smile, but it faded into a frown, "what about that Lois Lane? You two seemed quite smitten. How will you take care of that?" She looked down. He brought his hand to her chin lightly and brought it up to face him, "her and I could never be. I will make enemies and knowing her, she would get into some trouble. For all I know, she'd get killed in a landslide caused by an earthquake and I'd have to rewind time or something." He laughed, which brightened the mood, making Faora laugh as well. "Kal... You make me feel so different. All my life, I was forced to be a warrior, but you're allowing me to feel emotion and to feel like a woman... I-" he cut her off with a kiss. "Faora, you choose your own fate. You did that the moment you chose to save me and the world. It seems to me that you're capable of being someone other than what society wanted you to be. And I..." Was it too soon to use that word? It had only been a day. How could he have possibly fallen in love with this woman in a week? What if she didn't feel the same way? What if- "I love you too." She kissed him again as they tumbled back into bed, still naked. The announcement could wait another hour.

* * *

The ship was cold. Not just in temperature, but in style. It was dark and unsettling as it hovered above Metropolis. Kal and Faora stood before the world on camera, the ship in the background. "Fellow Americans, and yes, I am an American. I have come to stand before you today to tell you that the threat of Zod has been eliminated. Yesterday, this amazing woman took down Zod's men, Zod included, saving not only me, but all of you. I learned of his plans to destroy the earth and found another ship like this one. Earlier this morning, we destroyed it. Such power cannot be allowed to exist." He paused and a man raised his hand instantly. Clark pointed at him, "yes?" "I'm Lex Luthor of Lexcorp Industries. What about that ship behind you? What will you do with that?" He showed a look of genuine concern. "Ah, Mr. Luthor, it is an honor to meet you. And in respect to your question, we are glad you asked." Kal-El stepped back and allowed Faora to step up, "so that there is no doubt that we are here for the benefit of mankind, we will publicly destroy this for you, much like we did the other in what you call Asia." She nodded to Kal and they rocketed into the sky. They two of them began flying through the ship; in one side and out the other. Soon, the ship started to explode. Both of them pushed it further into the sky as it exploded into a spectacle of fire and smoke. The pieces that were too big that were not destroyed were shot out of the air by their laser vision. The crowd roared, cheering wildly for the duo as the descended back on to the podium. "Any more questions?" Faora said with a smile. She was getting used to smiling. A hand was shot up from the back, "Lois Lane, Daily Planet. How do we know that you both have our best interests at heart? Could you not just take us out when we are most vulnerable?" Her disapproval was clear through both her countenance and tone. Clark stepped up to the microphone, "my Kryptonian father sent me here so that I would learn what it was like to be human before I learned what it was like to be Kryptonian so that if and when the day came, I would make the right choice. Luckily, it never came that close. My earth father raised me on good, American, Christian, values. I am just like all of you... it's just as if I've been bitten by a radioactive bug or something." The crowd chuckled at his comment. Faora was beyond grateful that he had taken care of that answer. She would not have known what to say. Her ambition for taking over was fading fast.

* * *

Darkseid looked on from galaxies away. He saw this "Superman" becoming a defender of earth. He could not allow that. He wanted the Anti-Life Equation and he was convinced that it was on Earth. He had to weaken Superman. He needed an ally and he knew just who he could find one in.

* * *

After the conference, Kal and Faora walked down to shake hands and give comments and interviews. Clark looked for Lois, but she had left. Suddenly, he was stopped by none other than Lex Luthor, "I don't believe we have properly been introduced. I am Lex Luthor." He stuck out his hand and Clark shook it firmly. "Kal-El, or 'Superman', as they call me." Luthor laughed, "not too find of it?" "It just seems a bit conceited. We're not gods. We're just here to protect you guys." Luthor smiled and looked over at Faora, "quite the catch." She was shaking hands, smiling, and getting to know the people around her, however trivial they may have been. "She's changed quite a bit over the past week. I never thought I'd see her smile." Luthor patted him on the back, "you two are in love, aren't you?" Clark turned red. "Even Kryptonians blush, too. Guess we're not all that different." Luthor paused, "there's something I came here to talk to you about. It's the real reason I came to this conference. When everyone is gone, I need both you and Faora to come down to Lexcorp as soon as you can. You want to protect this world? You better get ready." Luthor shook his hand and walked away. What was going on?

* * *

So I'm basically crafting my own universe here. My characters are different and I love it! Hopefully you do too! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Boom

"I've detected several uses of a device known as a 'Boom Tube'." Luthor walked over to a briefcase and opened it up, revealing a box inside of it. Faora gasped. "Faora, what is it?" Kal asked her, pulling her to his side. "It's a Mother Box. It is used by many to travel through these Boom Tubes. However, the most notorious user is a being known as..." she tapered off, willing Luthor to finish. "Darkseid. A few of his scouts have used it to survey earth. A certain detective from Gotham and I managed to catch one. He was retrieved shortly after we got the name 'Darkseid' out of him. He dropped this box. It controls the tubes. Well, more like creates one. Lord knows how many of these things there are. Anything I'm missing?" The man looked at Faora. She sighed, "he thinks of himself as some sort of god. We learned about him, growing up in the military. There were several threats to our world and he was in the top five at number one. He seeks the Anti-Life equation." "Anti-Life doesn't sound good..."

* * *

Lois Lane was walking home. Stupid Superman. Stupid Faora. if she had powers, things would be different. It would be her up there next to Kal, not that other woman. Her hair was flowing in the wind, covering her face. As she brushed the hair out of her face, she heard a loud boom. She looked ahead of her and saw a large, human-like man walk towards. She was petrified. "Ah, even lovelier in person. Allow my to introduce myself. I am Darkseid." He brought up Lois's hand to his mouth and kissed it. It brought a chill to her spine. "I've been watching this world for quite some time. I intend on taking it as my own. However, I need a queen to rule by my side," he started walking around her, examining her, "you have such admirable qualities, and such a tempting body for a human. I could give you power beyond your wildest dreams... You could even take down the wench that stole Superman from you." Lois was beginning to grow enticed. He was playing her heart strings, but he was hitting all the right notes. "How do I know I can trust you?" She stepped back. "I suppose you don't. But what have you to lose? And does it surpass all you have to gain?" He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She could feel her resolve fall. He knew it would be easy. The power he would give her would corrupt her and she would be his. Although he had a greater prize out there in the world, this woman would make a fine slave in the days to come.

* * *

"So what can we do about it?" Superman asked. "Protect us, for now. Otherwise, you'd be going in blind. No one knows what his world is like. We haven't even been able to reproduce the effects of this 'Boom Tube'." Kal looked at the box and then back at Lex, "mind if we take it with us? We could see what we could do with it and then report back." Luthor chuckled, "knock yourselves out. We've spent years."

* * *

Kal had been working on this. By using the key his father gave him, he had created a Fortress of Solitude for Faora and himself. "Are you okay with this?" He turned to his lover as they entered the fortress. "Kal, you know I want to protect these people now, like you. I'm just scared of using this technology. We were always told about how dangerous foreign technology is. Especially with characters like Darkseid and Braniac." He pulled her into a deep embrace, "we'll be fine. You'll have to tell me about that other guy sometime later. We have to see what we can do about this." She looked up at her man of steel and smiled, "how about we give the hero work a rest for the day. It's been a long one and I think I'd love to hop into bed with my man." She kissed him on the lips and he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

Sorry for the long pause. I've been gone for a long while but now I'm back! Hopefully to do some more writing! Sorry for the filler chapter. Just exposition. Nothing to see here!


	4. Chapter 4: Everyone Wants Superman

Lois had been granted amazing powers. She had super strength, flight, laser vision, but most importantly, she had been given the ability to have power over men. With a simple kiss, they would become her obedient slaves. She loved it. She also loved her new look. A red and black dress that ended just under her knees. It was mostly black with a red outline. Her lips were colored red, as well, to match her sinister look. She made sure to show off plenty of cleavage, something she wouldn't have even thought of before. All of this power... and she knew just how she would use it.

* * *

Faora groaned. She had finally gotten rid of her battle armor and exchanged it for a nicer, form-fitting costume with colors that matched Kal's. She rolled her eyes as she looked in the mirror. She would much rather be naked, "on my knees in front of Kal, su-" Superman walked in and looked at his beautiful lover, "it fits you nicely. You might distract the bad guys with that body of yours." He winked as he came up behind her and spun her around to kiss her. As they broke the kiss, she walked towards the bed, falling on it, "any luck with the 'Boom Tube'?" He fell down next to her and sighed. "That bad, huh?" She asked, rolling over to look him in the eyes. He rolled over and kissed her.

* * *

Faora was always ready for sex, and this was another perfect moment. Just as she was about to undress, their phone rang. Kal picked it up, "yea, uh huh, okay. We'll be right there." She looked at Superman, "what is it?" "We have a visitor." He answered, and they flew off to Metropolis.

* * *

The woman waited for them, surrounded by reporters and many gawking men. Where she was from, her outfit was one of a warrior. It did not seem that they understood that. Kal and Faora landed in front of her, "hello there. We were told you would like to meet us, Princess?" The woman sized up the man that spoke. He was a perfect example of a man and she wanted him. She had to have him. Everything in her wanted to ravage him right there, but she controlled herself. She had other business to attend to, "call me Wonder Woman, and you, my sexy man, must be Superman. You know, I wouldn't mind having a man like you by my side." She pressed up against him, her lips hovering over his. Faora stepped up, "excuse me. I believe you're on my man." Wonder Woman stepped back, "I'm sorry, but I think I'm more his type." Kal pushed Wonder Woman away, "I'm committed to Faora. Now, if that's everything..." "Wait," the amazon princess spoke up. She would eventually get her man, but for now, there were more pressing matters, "it's about Darkseid."

* * *

Lois appeared in Metropolis. She had been told to enslave the city and ready them for the coming of Darkseid. She wanted Superman, but if she made enough noise, she knew he would appear. Lois smiled as men could not help but gawk at her new appearance. She was almost unrecognizable. She decided now was as good a moment as any. Lois walked over to a couple that appeared to be on a date and pulled the man out of his chair and kissed him long and hard. The young woman stood up and tried to slap Lois, but she caught the woman's wrist. As she released the man, he appeared to be in some sort of daze. "Slave, who do you worship?" She said sweetly, but seductively. Her red locks covered one side of her face, adding a layer of mystery to her. He bowed down, grabbed her hand and kissed it, "you, my mistress." Inside, Lois was jumping for joy. Her new power worked! Now, she could get Superman. The man before her stayed on his knees; she wondered if it just worked on men. She grabbed the women who had been standing there in shock and kissed her, pulling her against her body. As she ended the kiss, the woman also stood there in a daze, "who do you serve?" The woman looked at Lois, "only you, mistress." The former reporter's face cracked into a twisted smile. This would be fun.


End file.
